


Love? It's A Slice Of Cake!

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [102]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Sharing a Dessert, So Married, chocolate cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco meets a very vexed Harry for lunch in the Ministry Canteen.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [102]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Love? It's A Slice Of Cake!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic based on the 100 Ways to Say I Love You writing challenge, prompt no. 9. _I saved a piece for you_  
>  ❤

“Merlin,” Harry grumbled, “What a morning… Ron’s still off with the bloody mumblemumps so there’s all his jobs need picking up.” He shook his head in irritation. “And there’s not even a crumb of Chocolate Cake left in the whole canteen.”

Draco gave his husband a sympathetic nod. “Good job that I saved my piece for you, then,” he replied, sliding a perfectly preserved dessert between them. 

Harry’s frown rearranged itself into a brilliant grin. 

“You know the way to a wizard's heart,” Harry said, transfiguring his fork into a spoon. 

“Oh yes,” Draco quipped drily. “Straight through his stomach.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
